Smile, Dear
by Arcelia
Summary: Erik loves Christine, and he knows she loves him. Just...there's one thing he wants. Just one. He's already done so much for her...Book-Erik.


**Hello!**

**Yes, it's the one referred to by a certain SOMEONE as the "Neglectful Authoress"!**

**I must apologise for not updating "Say You Love Me" - it's been...err...checks stories **

**Oh dear. I haven't updated since the 7th of February. (This year.) That's...rather shocking, actually. Sorry?**

**Anyway, to make you feel better, I've posted this. Which wasn't originally intended for POTO, but it works, so everything's okay.**

**Enjoy, and reviews are welcome!**

**Wait...**

**Has anyone else noticed that I never leave disclaimers...?**

**Here goes...I do NOT own POTO, unlike the sadly deceased Gaston Leroux, much to my secret relief, because the angst would give me a headache. I don't own the music, though it isn't used in here, which again I'm glad of because it holds so much potential for sounding horrendous if even one instrument is out of tune. I don't own Phantom - Susan Kay does - and I'm quite pleased because...ye gods, how can one individual be so DEPRESSING?! It makes me depressed just thinking how depressed she must have been to be able to write the book properly.**

**So, now that I have sufficiently made fun of Phantom of the Opera - which I do quite like, so for light's sake don't flame me - I will finish this rather pointless address to those who find themselves willing/insane enough to read this.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Smile, Dear**_

I can see you, dear. Your dark, yet so soft eyes, and the deliciously white skin of your lovely face, framed by that chocolate-brown curly mess of hair you hate so much.

Those eyes are so wide; they're almost glowing, as you turn to face me. Are you happy to see me, then?

I've missed you, dear. It's nice to know you missed me too. It's nice to know that those shining orbs have been filled with tears for me – though it _is _such a pity when you're sad. You don't need to cry, dear. You know I hate it when you cry.

Come; wrap your arms around me…

Your flesh is warm – as always. So soft…I feel as though I could fall asleep, wrapped as I am in this velvet heaven. Fall asleep and never wake…

You let go too soon, but I understand; you don't want your love to think you've been too sad without him, do you? You're always so considerate, darling.

Come, sit with me, dear. After all, it's been so long. If I hadn't had such important business for the pair of us, I'd never have left you. You know that, don't you?

Yes, of course you do. You're a clever girl, my dear.

But why do you stand?

Ah…you wish merely to make me tea? You care so much for me, dear. I really am a lucky man. Even after the issue with the…but I think too much, dear. We dealt with that – did we not?

Where is he, you ask? How inconsiderate of me! To not tell you…! He is at the bottom of the ocean, dear – where you asked, of course. I would _never _disobey your orders, dear. What must you think of me?!

Oh, don't cry, dear. You know I would never harm you – that night was simply an accident. Your poor love lost his temper; that is all. Will you not forgive him?

Yes, that's right dear, wipe away those tears now. It's alright; I dealt with that boy just as you asked. Quickly – I know you didn't want to see his face any more than you already have. You know I would do anything you ask.

Let you go? What are you saying, dear? You are my darling, I am your love.

_What are you…?!_

Oh – a joke, you say? Of course, dear; I'm sorry for being so slow on the uptake. Forgive your love, will you? He merely cares too much – that is his only crime, dear. He loves you too much…

A shower? Ah – you still must not feel clean, after the incident. It's alright, dear, I've ensured it won't happen again. But you must wish to remove the stain of that man – mustn't you…?

It's alright dear – I still love you. Everyone makes mistakes – you know I make too many. Run along, now.

Ah – dear, one more thing.

Forgive your poor old husband his nattering, but there is one thing I want to request.

I just wanted to know…

Why did you smile for him?

And why won't you smile for me?

Why do you flee, dear? I did something wrong?

I'm sorry.

It's only…

Christine…why won't you smile?

* * *

**Yes, I'll ask the same question as always.**

**How was it?**

**This is probably not one of my best pieces of writing...anyway, reviews are welcome - critical, adoring (though that isn't likely) - and I will reply. Unless I die. Or the review doesn't get to me. Or it's anonymous, because I wouldn't be able to reply...**

**Till I manage to actually update one of my multi-chapter fics!**

**Arcèlia**


End file.
